


Coffee?

by SupermanIsDead



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupermanIsDead/pseuds/SupermanIsDead
Summary: McCree's had a tired day. He meets Hanzo in Starbucks.





	

McCree stood in front of the barista, and recited his order by heart. "Iced grande mocha latte, make it a triple shot."

The barista lady stared at him, sharpie in hand, just millimeters from the cup.

"Triple?" she asked.

"Triple."

"And your name is . . . ?"

"Jesse."

She probably spelled that wrong.

And she did; Jessy, she wrote.

As she scribbled on the cup, the Asian man next to him was staring, too.

McCree tried to hide his smile.

"You need it, do you?" he said, observing the dark circles under McCree's eyes, pale face from not having met the sun for almost an entire day. Shame for a cowboy . . .

"Apparently."

"Were you from the airport?"

McCree breathed out a laugh. "No . . . I've been through too much today, I guess."

The barista in front of her asked for the other man's name.

"Ha--" He hesitated. "Hanzo."

"Let me guess," McCree said. "Something really hard like Harrington for her to spell."

"No. It is Hanzo."

"What's with the small pause there?"

"Psychologist?" Hanzo asked.

"Soldier."

Hanzo nodded. He took out her wallet and handed the barista his credit card--not bothering about the price. He probably hadn't heard it.

They were both asked to move to the back counter, and waited for their misspelled names to be called.

"And you?" McCree asked. "What's your occupation?"

"Professional archer in the Olympics. I keep losing against the Indonesians, though . . ."

McCree laughed.

"I'm serious."


End file.
